Flores de verano
by Videl Tateishi
Summary: "Ya no debo seguir esperándole más, ¿sabes? Ahora es él el que espera por mí"


**Flores de verano.**

_La muerte sólo será triste para los que no han pensado en ella.__** - Fénelon.**_

* * *

El agua que salpicaba desde la regadera era un regalo en aquel día caluroso. Alguien tenía que refrescar aquellas pobres plantas asfixiadas por el sofocante calor, y si no lo hacía ella, no lo haría nadie más.

La regadera se vació pronto, y Videl se incorporó con cierta dificultad. Maldijo su lumbalgia. La edad no perdonaba a nadie.

Paseó su mirada por el jardín, buscando el frondoso árbol bajo el cual reposaba otra flor, una de las flores de su vida, pensó. Chi-Chi dormitaba en una cómoda silla de jardín, entre mullidos cojines de lino. Videl se acercó a ella procurando hacer el mínimo ruido. Mirarla le resultaba apacible. Esa sensación no la desarrolló hasta mucho, muchísimo tiempo después de haber entrado en la familia. Aquella mujer era un terremoto, e incluso ahora, cubierta de canas y con el rostro surcado en arrugas, Chi-Chi imponía su fuerza y respeto con tan solo su presencia.

Con los años, las dos mujeres se convirtieron en imprescindibles la una para la otra, eran como una especie de matrimonio de conveniencia, y entre las dos llevaban a una familia de Saiyajines como si de un rebaño de corderillos se tratara.

Le apartó un mechón blanco de la cara con cariño, y Chi-Chi se despertó.

-Lo siento. No quería despertarte.

-¿Qué hora es? -preguntó algo atolondrada.

-Mediodía. Podemos almorzar cuando tú quieras. Gohan se marchó esta mañana y no tenemos que esperarle.

-Es cierto, se iba a la Capital del... ¿Oeste?

-Sí, volverá dentro de tres días.

-Pues sé buena y tráele algo de comer a esta pobre anciana.

Un año atrás, aquella frase habría hecho reír a Videl y le habría contestado que ella también era una pobre anciana. "Pero menos anciana que yo", hubiera respondido Chi-Chi.

Pero durante los últimos seis meses, su suegra había experimentado un triste cambio a peor en su salud. Le dolían todas las articulaciones, su corazón la ahogaba por muy poco esfuerzo que hiciese. Chi-Chi se había hecho realmente mayor, y eso era algo que ningún miembro de la familia podía concebir. Era como si pudieran soportar que el tiempo pasara para todo el mundo, excepto para ella.

Habían perdido a varios amigos, como Krillín, años atrás, y a pesar del lógico dolor, lo aceptaron como parte del ciclo de la vida. Pero, ¿Chi-Chi? Aquel momento llegaría, sin duda. Pero en las cabezas de aquella familia era como si aquel pensamiento estuviera relegado a un profundo y oscuro rincón de sus mentes.

Videl sirvió algunos aperitivos y una jarra de agua fresca y se sentó junto a la otra mujer. Todos sus movimientos tenían un deje de pesadez.

-Este árbol lo plantamos cuando Goku se fue -dijo Chi-Chi. Videl miró hacia arriba, sonrió al ver cómo los rayos de sol trataban de abrirse paso entre las ramas llenas de hojas verdes. -Hace ya tantos años... Y él seguirá, aunque nosotros ya no estemos.

Su nuera la miró. Chi-Chi nunca hablaba del momento en el que ya no estuviera, lo cual ayudaba al destierro de aquel pensamiento.

-Le echo tanto de menos -soltó de repente. Sus palabras sonaron con profunda tristeza.

Chi-Chi siempre se resignó a las largas ausencias de Goku, porque sabía que tarde o temprano acabaría volviendo junto a ellos. Pero la última vez fue la definitiva. Sin despedidas emotivas ni cariñosas, simplemente adiós. Muy al estilo de Goku.

-Ya no debo seguir esperándole más, ¿sabes? Ahora es él el que espera por mí.

Sin duda, esa frase había sido la más claramente alusiva a la muerte que había hecho, y Videl sintió una especie de angustia en su corazón.

-Pero aún tiene que esperar un tiempo más -dijo Videl, tratando de convencerla de que aún faltaba para su hora.

Chi-Chi posó sus ojos azabaches en la otra mujer con seriedad.

-En algún momento habré de irme.

-Pero no todavía.

-Eso no lo sabremos nunca. Pero tenéis que estar preparados.

-Ni aunque pasen diez años más estaríamos preparados para tu... -Videl se interrumpió.

-¿Para mi muerte? Puedes decirlo. No le tengo miedo a ir al Más Allá sin opción a volver. Y si yo no lo tengo, ni Gohan, Goten, Pan o tú deberíais temer por mí.

-Es simplemente que... -Videl no encontraba las palabras adecuadas a pronunciar sin asustarse a sí misma de lo que iba a decir. -Lo siento si sueno egoísta, pero yo te necesito aquí.

-¿Que me necesitas? Hace muchos años que tú te encargas de todo.

-Pero con la seguridad de que tú estabas ahí, de que si me equivocaba tú lo arreglarías... Como una... madre -dijo emocionada.

Eso fueron palabras mayores. Era obvio que ese sentimiento existía, pero las palabras nunca habían salido. Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose la una a la otra.

-Tú y yo no empezamos con buen pie -susurró Videl recordando aquel tiempo, corto pero intenso, en el que no se soportaron.

-Pero terminaremos de la mano -respondió Chi-Chi posando su firme mano sobre la de su nuera.

Videl derramó lágrimas silenciosas ante aquel gesto, y por fin aquel pensamiento que guardaba en lo más profundo de su pensamiento, abrió la puerta y salió para hacerse entender.

Videl lo comprendió. Chi-Chi estaba lista para marcharse, y lo haría más pronto que tarde.

-Me alegro de que por fin lo entiendas -contestó la anciana. -Eso demuestra que estás más que lista para llevar a esta familia con la misma paciencia y amor que yo he intentado daros. Sé que he sido una entrometida, cargante y quisquillosa, pero si aun con todos esos defectos he conseguido la familia que tengo, volvería a hacerlo una y mil veces.

-No has sido nada de eso... -gimió Videl entre hipidos. Chi-Chi rió con ganas.

-Necesitaba que justamente tú lo entendieras, porque nadie más lo iba a hacer. Mis hijos jamás aceptarán que llegará un momento en el que ya no esté aquí. Y que tú lo comprendas es lo que te da la fuerza y el poder para poder llevarlos adelante, como he hecho yo.

Videl supo entonces que toda aquella resignación ante las ausencias de Goku eran parte de su vida, que las aceptaba y trataba de que para sus hijos también fuera así.

Aquí, al final del camino, todo tenía sentido.

Terminaron de comer y reposaron un rato, mecidas por la brisa como dos flores bajo el amparo del árbol que daba tregua al calor de verano. Chi-Chi miraba al infinito, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios. Videl la miraba, bebiendo su imagen como si fuera a desvanecerse en cualquier momento.

-Será mejor que recojamos esto, nadie lo hará por nosotras -dijo Chi-Chi haciendo el amago de levantarse.

-Yo lo haré, no te preocupes. Te traeré un té. -Videl se levantó y comenzó a llevarse los platos.

-Gracias, Videl.

Ella volvió a mirarla. Se sostuvieron las miradas. Aquel agradecimiento sonó profundo, como si diera gracias por toda una vida.

* * *

Videl seguía observando a Chi-Chi a través de la ventana, mientras esperaba que se hiciera el té. Parecía que se había vuelto a quedar adormilada. No la culpaba, aquel árbol proporcionaba unas magníficas siestas, reconstituyentes para su enfermo cuerpo.

Cuando el té hirvió, lo colocó todo en una bandeja y volvió a salir.

-Chi-Chi... Siento tener que despertarte, pero ya sabes que el té frío es un crimen -dijo mientras posaba la bandeja sobre la mesa. -Chi-Chi...

Videl puso su mano sobre la de la mujer para despertarla suavemente, pero sus ojos no se abrieron.

-Chi-Chi... ¡Chi-Chi! -El corazón de Videl comenzó a golpear con fuerza. La anciana no respondió más. El llanto brotó como una cascada. Videl cayó de rodillas sobre la hierba y apoyó su cabeza en las piernas de la mujer, que yacía con una profunda expresión de paz y una pequeña sonrisa.

Se había ido sin despedirse de sus amados hijos, de sus nietos. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor así, ellos no le habrían dejado partir. Sólo Videl tendría el honor de guardar las últimas palabras que Chi-Chi pronunció.

Como una flor de verano se marchó, su alma se fue con la brisa bajo el árbol que tantos años la cobijó.

Pero sobre todo partió feliz, porque aquella espera que soportó en vida, sólo con la muerte había llegado a su fin.

* * *

**Freetalk:** Hacía mucho tiempo que tenía en mente un fic sobre este momento. Pensé en hacerlo con la variante de que Chi-Chi se despediría de toda su familia, pero consideré en hacer este momento algo más íntimo, con la persona que probablemente más la habría acompañado a lo largo de los años, Videl, ya que ella lógicamente pasaría a ser el soporte familiar que Chi-Chi ejerció toda su vida. Espero que os haya gustado, y espero como siempre vuestras opiniones.

Dragon Ball es © de Akira Toriyama


End file.
